Bart and Jimbo plays with Milhouse and Dolph
"Bart and Jimbo plays with Milhouse and Dolph" is the twenty-third episode of Season 3. It first aired on May 7, 1992. Synopsis Milhouse's relationship with Dolph at Springfield Elementary, spend all of their free time together, him without spending time with Bart and Jimbo, much to his friend's irritation and their friendship becomes more distant in the process. Meanwhile, Homer tries to lose weight by listening to a subliminal tape. Full Story After a close encounter (Indiana Jones style), Bart manages to retrieve Homer's jar of change to take to school. Bart makes his way outside the house where Otto was waiting and boards the school bus leaving Homer shouting angrily at Bart as the school bus drives away. His best friend, Milhouse, is holding his Magic eight ball. Bart asks the ball whether he and Milhouse will still be friends by the end of the day, and the ball predicts 'no'. Both are puzzled by how this could happen. A bullies Dolph, Jimbo, Kearney gets fired from Springfield Elementary School by Florenito Sparkleson, and Milhouse wants to be friend with Dolph. To Bart's happy and lovely to became friend with Jimbo too, Dolph reciprocates, and the couple spend all of their free time in Bart's treehouse. They ignore Bart and Jimbo, and he takes off. Meanwhile, Lisa is watching a documentary on the health problems of obesity. She is fearful that Homer's obesity will lead to an early death. On Lisa's suggestion, Marge orders a subliminal weight-loss tape for Homer. Humorously enough, the company is out of the tapes and sends Homer a "Vocabulary Builder" tape instead. Homer ends up eating more than ever, but his vocabulary is through the roof. When he realizes that the tape is hopeless he gets rid of it, and his vocabulary quickly returns to normal. In order to restore the previous status quo, Homer tells Florenito Sparkleson what's happening. Florenito rushes to Bart's treehouse and takes Dolph and Jimbo away before the bullies can even explain. They sent to Springfield State Prison for law, an all Springfield Town Hall. Milhouse is depressed along with Bart and Homer feels guilty for his actions. After failing to get help from Marge "Bart Simpson, you're grounded! (And no tv show) And no more playing outside for the rest of your lives!" (frustrated over the vocabulary tape), he turns to Lisa for help who is watching a documentary on a possible five finger evolution. When she learns his actions towards Bart, Jimbo, Dolph and Milhouse, Lisa berates Bart for humiliating them with his behavior. She tells him to do the right thing and confess or she will tell on Bart to Marge and let him deal with the consequences. He visits Milhouse and confesses that he snitched on him and Dolph to Florenito Sparkleson. Humiliated, he and Bart fight over Bart's actions much to the delight of Milhouse's parents. Then Bart ends the fight by hitting Milhouse with the Magic eight ball, destroying it in the process and calming themselves down. Milhouse visits Dolph at the state prison and Bart apologizes to Jimbo, he say it's OK - they loves to free to go. However, Dolph and Jimbo still has feelings for Milhouse & Bart, and gives them a hug, despite their knowingly violating school rules and walked with Milhouse and Bart back to be bullies to Springfield Elementary School. Category:Episodes Category:Milhouse Episodes Category:Bart Episodes Category:Jimbo Episodes Category:Dolph Episodes Category:Episodes named after a character Category:Episodes featuring guest stars Category:Romance-themed Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Education-themed episodes Category:Homer episodes Category:Episodes named after Bart Category:Episodes named after Jimbo Category:Episodes named after Milhouse Category:Episodes named after Dolph